The present invention relates to a branch piece for providing pipelines with branches, comprising a first part with a branch opening in a wall surface and a second part which together with the first part is adapted to surround a pipe-line, at least one part being provided with a projection in the vicinity of a coupling edge, adapted to support a connecting means, which projection is adapted to fit in a recess of the other part in the vicinity of the coupling edge of same and also adapted to co-operate with said connecting means.
A branch piece of this type is known per se and in that case the projection is a cam which after accomodation in the recess serves to avoid a sliding of the parts with respect to one another, when a C-shaped connecting piece is applied. One end of said connecting piece is narrower than the other end and the coupling edges of the parts are shaped in a corresponding manner in order to obtain wedge surfaces.
It has been found in practice that these known branch pieces--even if they are not provided with a cam--may cause a considerable deformation of the pipe-line when fitting the connecting pieces.